New Fate
by kage-ryu14
Summary: Sasuke wishes to change his fate from the one he has, he goes back in time to that day when he was 13 that Itachi had come to the village for Naruto. He is looking for a new fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Summary: Sasuke wishes to change his fate from the one he has, he goes back in time to that day when he was 13 that Itachi had come to the village for Naruto. He is looking for a new fate.**

**Here is my excuse for Lie of Betrayal for those who wish to know, (don't ask why I put this in a different story I just did okay) the reason that it's taking me so long for the next chapter is partially because I'm waiting for the next manga with Sasuke in it so that if there is some weird plot twist with this whole Orochimaru (spelling?) thing I don't have to fix some things later on by adding it in. This way I can get what I need and then put it in the story again sorry for the wait.**

Water rained down as if it were rain and not from a giant splash caused by an exploding kage-bushin. Three Konoha shinobi stood there one female and two male.

"Kakashi!" The crimson eyed (not sharingan) jounin , named Yuhi Kurenai called out to her silver haired comrade, who had just saved her from being hit by the explosion.

"Don't let your guard down," Kakashi gasped, "This man became an ANBU captain at age 13." He glared at the raven haired man standing on the water before them, his sharingan eyes impassive and almost bored, this was Uchiha Itachi.

"Nani!" exclaimed the other man with a cigarette in his mouth, named Sarutobi Asuma, "I had no idea he was so powerful!"

"No he hasn't shown his true strength yet," Kakashi grit out.

"You would be correct in that assumption, Kakashi," A voice came out of nowhere,_ That voice… but different only slightly… it's deeper, more mature…_ Kakashi thought in surprise and even Itachi seemed surprised by the sudden appearance of the probably familiar voice, but only slightly, "But I recommend you stand down even with your sharingan eye you won't be able to best him, slow him down perhaps but not by much." _Him!? He shouldn't be here! And why is his voice different?_

"Who are you?" Itachi asked.

"Hn," The voice grunted, "look behind you." Itachi slowly turned around to be greeted by a hooded figure in an akatsuki cloak.

"More akatsuki!" Asuma groaned.

"Former akatsuki, if you will, Asuma," The figure said. Asuma's eyes widened at how the figure new his name.

"If you were a former how are you alive?" Kurenai asked.

"I will be gone soon, Kurenai, but not before I kill him," The figure lifted a hand to point at Itachi, "I am trying to change a time that has already been lived to change my fate and others, by killing him now instead of later."

"What do you mean!? Who are you!?" Kakashi asked.

"A pity you don't recognized your own student," the man said as he reached for his hood, "The again it has been five years," The hood was pushed back and descended down onto his shoulders to reveal spiky raven hair, pale skin, and two sharingan eyes.

**So there is my 1****st**** chapter for my new story called New Fate it will most likely only be a few chapters maybe 2-3 not really sure right now but anyway please review and tell me what you think of this **

**ASLO as soon as the next Naruto Shippuden manga with Sasuke comes out I will update Lie of Betrayal. Sorry for making you wait so much with so little reward. I will update it is NOT discontinued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**AN: if you haven't figured it out yet this takes place during episode 82 in the original Naruto.**

**AN2: just so you know Kisame is there he just hasn't done anything in the first chapter so he is there.**

_Recap: "A pity you don't recognized your own student," the man said as he reached for his hood, "The again it has been five years," The hood was pushed back and descended down onto his shoulders to reveal spiky raven hair, pale skin, and two sharingan eyes._

Everyone stared wide eyed at the figure before him.

"Sa… Sasuke!" Kakashi stuttered. Sasuke looked over Itachi's shoulder at his former sensei with impassive eyes.

"Not the one that you know. Like I said it's been five years, I'm not from this time area." Averting his eyes back to his brother he said, "As for you, learn to keep you're secrets better, or make the people who know them keep them better," Itachi's eyes widened for a fraction of second, "you know who I'm talking about the masked man, he told me the truth. I, in a matter of, speaking lost my mind after he told me. When I finally came to my sense I had done too much to be able to repent for my sins. So I learned this jutsu one that can transport the person to another time, the only downside is for the person who performs this ceases to exist as does all time that came after it so that a new timeline can be created. Though I think that the time that has taken place after this moment is not worth it and should be erased." Everyone gaped at him in shock at what he had just said.

"So you wish to fight me," Itachi said from the initial shock of seeing an 18 year old version of his younger brother in front of him.

"Yes, I wish to change the fate of this time's Sasuke by killing you, he should not know the pain of killing a family member like. One that you would have made him feel."

"So what will happen to the 'me' of your time?" Itachi asked skeptically.

"Nothing, he's already dead. Two years ago by my hands he was killed in the battle that you had always wanted." Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Very well, I accept you're challenge." Itachi said calmly.

"Perhaps not here, there would be too much destruction to the village plus too much attention drawn to ourselves, and I'd rather have as few of people see me as possible." The 'younger' Uchiha smirked bringing his hood back over his head. Itachi matched his smirk and nodded.

"Kisame, go" Itachi said over his shoulder.

"Wait a minute, Itachi, I thought you just said not to forget our purpose? And now you're going to have a fight to the death with this guy who seems to be an Uchiha but you killed them all."

"I didn't want _you_ to forget our purpose, go find him and bring him back to the base, it shouldn't be that hard for you."

"Fine but if I end up killing anyone it's on your head." The shark-like man grinned sadistically and left. Kakashi and the other two made to follow him.

"You don't need to follow him, Naruto is protected." Sasuke stated, stopping them, "Meet me in the forest outside of the village, and don't try to leave."

"I understand." Itachi said disappearing.

"Oi! Matte!" Kakashi shouted, "Why did you let him go!?"

"He will meet me I know he will." Sasuke said impassively. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a scroll. He tossed it casually to Kakashi who caught it, "This should help with Sasuke's curse mark, and one more thing…"

"What is it?" Kakashi asked slightly apprehensive.

"Make sure the sound doesn't get alone with Sasuke, you'll live to regret it." And with that the 18 year old Sasuke disappeared to meet his older brother in the forest.

**Well what do you think? This will actually be longer that 3 chapters but hey who cares. Up next the fight between the two Uchiha's both at age 18! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Recap: "Make sure the sound doesn't get alone with Sasuke, you'll live to regret it." And with that the 18 year old Sasuke disappeared to meet his older brother in the forest._

Kakashi looked down at the scroll in his hand, _'help with his curse mark? How?'_ he wondered as he looked back in the spot that 'Sasuke' had just been standing.

"What was that just now?" Asuma asked to no one in particular, only receiving a shrug from the other two.

"What do you suppose… Sasuke… meant when he said that he knew the truth?" Kurenai asked slightly hesitating on Sasuke's name as if she was unsure of what to call him.

"I'm not sure but I guess we will just have to trust him," Kakashi said looking up almost in a silent prayer.

*in the forest near the village*

Sasuke walked into the clearing that held the familiar chakra pressure. He supposed that the only reason he was able to sense it was because Itachi was allowing himself to be found. He saw his older brother standing in the middle staring at the trees.

"Shall we begin?" Itachi asked turning around to reveal his eternally blank face.

"Before that there something I need to ask you," Sasuke replied evenly.

"What is that?"

"Just what were you thinking that day?" The 'younger' Uchiha asked his eyes becoming hard.

"You should know, after all you know the truth to…"

"That's not what I meant!" Sasuke growled causing Itachi stop in surprise, "You say you were trying to protect me because you wanted me to live. You didn't tell me because you wanted me to believe that the Uchiha still had a good name, so that I wouldn't have carry the weight of knowing that my family was plotting against the village! INSTEAD YOU GAVE ME THE WEIGHT OF THE DEAD! OF EVERY SINGLE ONE OF OUR FAMILY MEMBERS AND FRIENDS! I CARRIED IT ALL FOR **EIGHT GOD DANG YEARS!** You say _that_ was protecting me? When I discovered that our family was against the village and not you. It drove me to insanity. I couldn't bring you back, I made you look like a saint in my eyes. But then I realized that the reason I left the village, the reason I was driven to insanity, **the reason my life became a living hell**... was all because of you anyway. You may be my brother, and I can forgive you for killing the clan, but I can't forgive you for what you sent me to do after that. So I will kill you now so that this times Sasuke doesn't have to live through that hell. I hope you understand what you did good and well because these moments will be your last." With that Sasuke closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal his sharingan. He looked into his brothers teary sharingan eyes.

"Sasuke… I…" Itachi began but was stopped when Sasuke held up his hand.

"I know… you didn't understand how far that decision would go," Sasuke said, "That is why I will end it now for the sake of the Sasuke here and now. You love him enough to die for him right?"

"Hai," Itachi said quietly.

"Now shall we begin?" Sasuke asked not even missing a beat.

"No I'll do it myself," Itachi said taking out a kunai and bringing it to his throat. Just as he was about cut open his jugular vein a hand stopped him.

"I can't allow that," Sasuke said he was now directly in front of Itachi grasping the hand with the kunai, "Suicide is not the way you shall die, you may have done bad but there is also good things you have done and they are worth stopping you from dying a death by your own hand,"

"You really have grown," Itachi smiled closing his eyes as he lowered the kunai from his throat. He jumped backwards across the clearing tossing a shrunken which Sasuke easily dodged. Sasuke's sword fell down his sleeve into his hand. (You know how it did that one time when he was fighting bee) Using his extreme speed he launched himself at his brother slicing his left arm and taking hold of his other .

"You purposefully missed," Itachi said.

"You didn't try to dodge," Sasuke said, "if I wanted to have killed you right out I would have. But I wanted you to at least die while fighting like the brother that I knew."

"Very well. I suppose I shall go all out then," the older Uchiha smirked. Twisting from his brother's grip he jumped back a couple feet, the 3 commas in his eyes sliding together and growing bigger to reveal his mongekyou sharingan. Sasuke didn't even flinch at the sight instead closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them to reveal a red six pointed star with another black 3 point star inside, his eternal mongekyou sharingan.

*In the forest*

Three figures jumped from tree to tree through the forest. Heading towards where they felt two large chakra presences.

"Kakashi you need to rest," The brunette female said.

"I know, but not until I understand what he's talking about, I need an answer," Kakashi said looking over at Kurenai.

"What do you mean an answer? I mean he does look like Sasuke, not to mention acts like him," Asuma said, murmuring the last part.

"Not like that I believe that he's Sasuke his chakra is the same only darker… a lot darker. And I need to know why, I need to know what happened to him so that I…" Kakashi stopped mid sentence as he felt two dark and enormous chakra sources in the direction they were heading.

"Wh… what is _that_!" Asuma gasped sensing the dark chakra as well.

"It's them! It has to be!" Kakashi said as he sped up.

*back to the Uchiha brothers*

Orange translucent flames began to engulf Itachi's form as a ghost-like ribcage materialized. Sasuke recognized the susano'o and began to bring out his own. Soon almost identical susano'o's (how do you write that as a plural?) stood across from each other. The only differences were the color and the people inside them. (And I'm making it so Sasuke got Itachi's spirit weapons when he got his eyes)

"So you have achieved the susano'o," Itachi said mildly surprised.

"Not only that but I have surpassed you in using the amaterasu as well," Sasuke blankly bragged.

"Oh? How so?" Itachi asked in a teasing manner as if he didn't believe it was possible.

"I learned to control it and extinguish it," Sasuke said still with a blank stare positioned firmly on his face. Itachi's eyes widened slightly before narrowing in suspicion, _'that's not possible, the amaterasu can only be used as a direct attack!'_

"Show me," He said eyes still narrowed only to open wide in shock as he saw blood run down Sasuke's left eye and his susano'os body to be lined with a _controlled_ amaterasu!

"Ho… how? Where did you learn this?" Itachi stuttered slightly from shock. Sasuke was about answer when Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai stepped into the clearing only to stop dead in their tracks at the sight of the two powers before them. Sasuke gave them a sideways glance telling them to stay back before he looked back at Itachi and said;

"It just came to me, I thought of an idea tried it and luckily worked. It probably saved me from when I fought the 5 kages two years ago."

*with kakashi +company watching from the sidelines*

"What the 5 kages!?" Kakashi exclaimed to no one in particular. He had caught Sasuke's silent command and decided it just might be for the best.

"How can anyone survive a fight against a single kage without permanent damage! Let alone that he was 16!" Kurenai said in shock.

"So this is the power of the Uchiha…" Asuma said. The three of the Konoha jounin new to stay out of this fight .

*with Uchiha brothers on the battle field*

"Now Itachi… you shall die." Sasuke said as he lunged towards Itachi spirit sword raised and Itachi lunging as well with his spirit sword. A large crash echoed throughout the forest as the three jounin watched in shock as one of the susano'o was sucked into the gourd of the other, and one of the Uchiha brothers fell.

**WALLA! There is my third chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**So next chapter we shall find out who it was that has fallen. Will Sasuke change his fate or will he fall by his brothers hand!? Tune in next time on SONIC X hahahaha no I kid I kid! (for those of you who don't get this reference however lame it may be don't ask just ignore it. THAT'S WHAT I DO!)**

**Next chapter of New fate will come out next week because I will be at the beach from tomorrow – Tuesday with out my beloved computer… WHAAAAAA! (I'm weird I know)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

**I'm back from the beach with a tan! Yay me! Anyway I would like to apologize for the incredibly short battle in the last chapter. It's because this is my first battle or fight whatever in a story so yeah. I didn't want to give you nothing and have Itachi allow himself to be killed but I also didn't want to have a really long battle and seeing as they have no reason to hide their powers and stuff. Plus I don't think that after sort of having a heart to heart with his brother Itachi isn't very keen on trying to kill Sasuke in order to save his life. But Sasuke is so to bad buddy! Anyway here is my (maybe) final chapter to New Fate.**

**AN: if you listen to sad Naruto music while reading it really adds to the effect just thought you should know. Anyway moving on here's the chapter.**

_Recap: "Now Itachi… you shall die." Sasuke said as he lunged towards Itachi spirit sword raised and Itachi lunging as well with his spirit sword. A large crash echoed throughout the forest as the three jounin watched in shock as one of the susano'o was sucked into the gourd of the other, and one of the Uchiha brothers fell._

The winner let his susano'o dissipate as his mongekyou sharingan faded turning into their regular black orbs. The victor walked over to the fallen form of his brother and looked into his equally black eyes.

"You… really have… grown strong… otouto,"

"I know. And now it's over, hopefully this time's Sasuke can live in peace," Sasuke said looking down at his dying older brother, Itachi smiled and closed his eyes.

"Yes… I hope… it does," And with that Itachi's breaths stopped as did his heart. Sasuke knelt next to his brother and caressed his face, as his fingers slowly made their way to his eyes.

"Farwell Nii-san," Sasuke said as he stood up. A smile spread across his lips, a true smile that hadn't been there for nearly ten years, "Now I may rest peacefully as well,"

Kakashi and the other two stared in shock at what had just happened. Uchiha Itachi was dead. Killed in just one blow, it seemed impossible that the older uchiha could even die let alone in just one blow!

"In… incredible!" Asuma exclaimed!

"So this is the power of the Uchiha," Kurenai whispered.

Kakashi said nothing and just stared at his apparent '_student_' as he smiled and closed his eyes. Sasuke wavered on his feet slightly then started to fall backwards.

"Sasuke!" he called out as he caught the Uchiha, holding him in his arms he realized just how much he had aged. There were faint creases of worry lines on his forehead and around his mouth from where he had furrowed his brow and frowned so much. When he opened his eyes there was an even deeper hollowness in his eyes than the one he bears now. How much had he failed his student? But then he saw a small glint of life in black inky pools, one of hope, "Are you alright?" He asked his '_sutdent_' worriedly.

"I'm fading," was all he said or needed to say because Kakashi understood immediately. This Sasuke would now cease to exist because he had changed the course of time before his so he wouldn't exist anymore. Sasuke slowly reached into his cloak and pulled out a black container that almost looked like a jar that you couldn't see the contents of, "give this to Sasuke should he ever achieve the mongekyou but pray he doesn't. No one needs that kind of pain in their hearts,"

"What do you …" Kakashi was stopped when the jar was shoved into his hand. Looking at the jar then Sasuke he saw that he had a look that said, 'just do what I say'. Nodding his head he put the jar into one of his pockets. See that his instructions would be followed he allowed himself another smile.

"Who would have thought that I would get to see you again without one of us trying to kill the other," Sasuke said, "I fell far Kakashi if that's what you wanted to ask the rest should be forgotten because hopefully the Sasuke you know will not turn out the same way I did." Sasuke's form began to become translucent and dissolve, "I changed a lot by killing him, hopefully it will turn out for the better, good bye Kakashi," The raven haired teen said as the rest of him dissolved and was erased from the earth. Kakashi stood after the young Uchiha had faded looking up in a silent prayer that he would rest peacefully.

*Kakashi's apartment*

Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi were all sitting in Kakashi's apartment retelling the story to Gai.

"So he came from the future?" Gai asked making sure he heard correctly.

"Aa," Kakashi replied as Kurenai wrapped his arm in bandages, "and apparently he was at one point part of Akatsuki." Kakashi looked down in shame when he said that part, he felt like he had failed as a teacher especially when he said that whenever they met they were trying to kill one another. He inwardly shivered at the thought.

"So then what hap…" Gai was interrupted by Sasuke opening the door.

"Kakashi…" Sasuke trailed off when he saw the other three jounin in the room and Kakashi with bandages on his arms and torso, "What is going on!? What happened!?" He demanded. Kakashi was about to reply when another jounin burst through the door.

"Is it true that Uchiha Itachi was killed!?" the jounin exclaimed. Sasuke stiffened as the words hung in the air as the jounin to realize who was in the room and quickly left.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi began but was interrupted by the young uchiha.

"Just what did he mean by that!?" He shouted his voice almost desperate. The famous copy-nin sighed and looked at the others in a silent message to please leave. The three jounin filed out of the room quietly, the last one closing the door softly behind them.

"Sasuke, Itachi snuck into the village trying to capture Naruto…"

"Naruto!?" Sasuke's head shot up in bewilderment.

"Hai. He was after a… special power… he possess. And while he was here someone showed up and challenged him. Sasuke… Itachi is dead," Kakashi said. He was unsure of how the raven haired boy would react to this information weather he would be happy, depressed, or angry, it was all a mystery.

Right now Sasuke was feeling every one of them. The emotions swirling inside him like someone shook a bottle of soda and it was all just waiting to be opened so that it could explode in a frenzy. He was happy that his older brother was dead, but he was angry that someone else had killed him, the depression and sadness were a mystery for him. Perhaps there was still something that he held in his heart for his brother, but he quickly banished that thought. He needed to know who did this then he would get revenge on him for not giving him the opportunity to avenge his family.

"Who was it?" Sasuke growled eyes fixated on the floor.

"Huh? What?"

"Who. Was. It?" Sasuke ground out looking up to meet Kakashi's eyes, "WHO DID IT! WHO TOOK AWAY MY CHANCES TO AVENGE MY FAMILY!?"

Kakashi sighed heavily, '_always with revenge this kid… I swear.'_ He thought as he knelt in front of the distraught uchiha, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Sasuke, you may not believe me but a person from another time came and killed him,"

"You're right… I don't believe you. You really expect me to believe that crap that someone from another time came and killed him!?" Sasuke said hitting his sensei's hand away. He did not like the fact that Kakashi was playing around with him with a matter this important to him.

"You should believe him, Sasuke," a new voice intervened, "after all it is the truth." Both of the sharingan users heads snapped in the direction of the voice.

"Y… you! B… but how, you disappeared!" Kakashi stammered looking at the 18 year old Sasuke again, except now he looked more like an ethereal being clad in a white kimono.

"I expected him to react like this so I implanted some of my chakra into you when you caught me, so that when forceful contact was made between the two of you I would be able to take that chakra and appear. So that I could take care of the matter directly," The raven haired young man stated simply.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, or demanded turning to the new person.

"Why I'm you Sasuke," the 18 year old smiled, "a different version, five years from now had Itachi not been killed this day. Now I'm not sure what our fate will be but hopefully a good one,"

"What do you mean GOOD!?" the 13 year old version exclaimed seeming to ignore the part about the person before him being himself, "how can it be good when my one goal is gone?" The older Sasuke sighed and knelt before his younger self almost in the same position Kakashi was a moment ago.

"I understand what you're going through… somewhat," the older raven head said, "and I'm telling you now to give up the revenge. I know that it's nearly impossible for you as it was for me but look into the light for a moment. It's there in the back of your mind telling you to leave revenge behind, and I ask you to please listen to it," the younger Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but then he felt that nagging little voice telling him to leave the revenge business, and quickly closed it, "don't let your power come from hate. Itachi doesn't want it that way,"

"What the heck do you mean he doesn't that way! He told me to hate him! He told me to go after him with hatred! And you say that he doesn't!?"

"Sasuke…" Kakashi sighed but stopped with a hand from 18 year old Sasuke.

"Kakashi please, let me handle this," he said letting his hand fall back to his knee, "Sasuke… look at me" the younger did so, "Itachi's heart was in the right place but his mind wasn't, so forget the revenge he regrets it every day he does what he did to you and your family, if you thought it wasn't hard for him to do it you're wrong,"

"THEN WHY DID HE DO IT!" the younger shouted, "YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A SPECIAL GLOW AROUND YOU, YOU THINK YOU KNOW SO MUCH! JUST WHO ARE YOU!"

"I cannot say why he did it that should not be known by many until the time is right. But I can tell you this; he was trying to protect you. And I am who I said I was. I'm you, five years from now should things have gone the way they had." Sasuke stood up from his crouched position, "Now then just think of what I said and please be calm when this person comes to you," he smiled and turned to his former sensei, "Kakashi, it was good to see you again," And with that the older ebony dissipated once again. Sasuke stared in shock at what had just happened… it was all just too much to take in. His head was in a whirl and he didn't know what to think or what to believe so did the only thing he could. He fell to his knees in complete and utter shock. He felt Kakashi's hands on his shoulder trying to give some sort of comfort, but it wasn't really working.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" he asked repeatedly trying to get to his shocked student. They were so absorbed in what was going on with them that they didn't notice another figure appear.

"Kakashi-san, if you would allow me I would like to speak… to my brother."

**GASP! Who is this that claims to be Sasuke's brother.**

**Well who else. **

**Okay please review and everything like that. So next chapter will probably be pretty short and my last chapter. Just a heads up there. So next chapter will hopefully be up soon and everything so yeah there you go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto over in Japan**

**Here is the last chapter of New Fate this is more like a settling of everything and filling in on what changed and what didn't. The only really story like stuff it has in this chapter will be at the beginning. This does have some Sasuke-Kakashi-student-teacher-father-son-ish stuff in just so you know. So enjoy my last chapter!**

**AN: again sad music goes really well with this.**

_Recap: "Kakashi-san, if you would allow me I would like to speak… to my brother."_

The two Konoha shinobi froze in their spots and slowly looked over towards the intruder. There standing in an unearthly glow was Uchiha Itachi. (dun dun dunnnnnnn) Sasuke felt his heart clench as he looked at his brother. Kakashi stood up and stood somewhat protectively in front of Sasuke.

"Do not worry, I don't wish to harm him." Itachi said with sincerity in his eyes, "I suppose that the other Sasuke set this up so that when he disappeared I would form perhaps so that I could reconcile seeing as I probably won't get a chance to again," The older Uchiha said as he looked past Kakashi to his brother. Sasuke stood up from his kneeling position and stepped in front of Kakashi. He was now only a foot and a half from his brother. The younger knew he was taking a big risk (that's what he thinks) standing this close to his older brother, where he could easily be caught or hurt, but for some reason he felt compelled to take that risk however much his mind screamed at him to back out of arms length. It was like his mind had drawn up blank or he had, had a massive a personality shift, for whatever reason he felt no need to lash out like he most likely would have had he seen him under different circumstances *cough cough*.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked there wasn't any venom laced in his words but there wasn't any depression in it either just blank and impassive as if he was just asking an everyday question to an everyday person.

"I simply wanted to say one thing to you," Itachi said as he lifted his right hand, "Gomen'nasai" and he poked his little brother in the forehead with two fingers like he had when they were younger, "This is it, Sasuke," (familiar right) as he said those words with a smile on his face, his body started to dissipate starting at his feet and eating away at the rest of him but his smile still held. Soon his fingers were the only thing left but they were soon turned into dust flying away into nothingness.

Sasuke collapsed to his knees again, _'why do I feel this way? Why does my heart hurt so bad? I'm supposed to hate him!'_ hot tears pricked up in his eyes, he was shaking trying to keep the tears from falling and keep his sobs subdued.

Kakashi knelt down next to his shaking student thinking he was in shock but then he saw the wet dots in Sasuke's lap he realized that he was crying, _Uchiha Sasuke_ was crying over the dead brother he presumably hated. The copy-nin did the only thing he could think of; he enclosed his arms around the crying and probably confused Uchiha. Sasuke stiffened for a moment before accepting the hug and crying into his sensei's chest.

"You don't have to carry it alone Sasuke… I'm here… and so are your friends," Kakashi said soothingly.

"I know, but… why do I feel this way!?" The young uchiha said in between sobs, "I thought I was supposed to hate him!" Sasuke felt so weak right now he didn't know what was going on or why he felt the way he did, shouldn't he be happy that his family's murder was dead or angry that he didn't do it himself. But why… why the sadness, it didn't make any since to him because he had hated that man for almost half of his life to a point that he didn't even utter his name, so he became, _that man_.

"Perhaps…" The jounin tried, "there are some things we aren't supposed to know," He looked down at his still sobbing student, '_poor kid, maybe you will know one day, maybe both of us,_' The teacher continued to comfort his student as the latter continued to cry, Kakashi knew his pupil probably would be a closed shell for a while after this but he can think about that later, right now he just need comfort and Kakashi was prepared to deliver. (AND THERE IS NOT YAOI!)

*A Month Later*

Like Kakashi had predicted Sasuke closed up like a barricaded door. But thankfully he had the two battering rams Naruto and Sakura. They had helped him open up again and he even seemed even more open than ever before. Maybe because he wasn't carrying Itachi's burden anymore, well that's what Kakashi thought. Naruto and Jiraya had been attacked by Kisame, but he was killed by Jiraya's mountain toad mouth-thing, as Naruto had put it and then they went to find Tsunade who was now the Godaime Hokage.

Unfortunately Kakashi wasn't able to make good on his promise that he wouldn't allow the sound to get alone with Sasuke. But instead of leaving on that night he met with them, he went to his sensei battered and broken but he stayed in Konoha. He had no reason to leave and had found his friends more important.

The spirit of Itachi smiled as he watched Sasuke's new life unfold one without the burden of revenge. He had been wrong that night; Sasuke would get his power from his friends and protecting others, not hatred. He smiled as he looked up wondering would have happened had the future Sasuke not killed him.

**BOOM! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! Anyway…**

**That concludes my story New Fate. So Sasuke gets a new and better life than he would have. I know the ending could have been better but it's HARD to end a story. So review and tell me what you think. **

**I'm considering putting a sequel to it about years later with Madara and the Akatsuki during shippuden but I'm not sure how that would play out. So I might just leave it as is. Tell me what you think. Thank you, until my next story!**


End file.
